Spike
Spike is a young "baby" Dragon who was raised from an egg by Ponies of Equestria, in particular under Twilight Sparkle and is considered her assistant. Physical Appearance Spike is a very small dragon, small enough to ride on Twilight's back. He has purple scales, with light green scales along his underbelly, and green scales along his back and head. Personality Spike is presented mainly as a helpful assistant towards his caretaker, often being the one to send letters to Celestia for her, and help in cleaning up the Golden Oak Library. Although helpful, he does have occasional sarcastic remarks, and sometimes find joy in others' misfortune, although he usually does mean well. His main opinion on the Gems is a bit hazy, though with his natural appetite to eat gemstones, he did show a lot of worry when visiting Homeworld for the first time, mainly for the chance he would end up being thrown into custody for eating a Gem. History Spike was born from a dragon egg as apart of Twilight Sparkle entrance exam within Canterlot. After successfully hatching, Spike was placed under Twilight's care. Most of his appearances mainly have him in aid to Twilight Sparkle, and an occasional tag-along to the others' adventures with not much involvement on his part. He apparently had involvement in the Dragon Migration as well, his first time meeting other dragons, but according to him they treating him terribly and never even believed he was a dragon until after he fell into a lava pit, and tried talking him into stealing from a Phoenix nest, getting him to stay away from other dragons for the longest time. Season 3 During a walk around Ponyville, Spike went off outside of town where he first meets a Dragon named Scarlett. Befriending her after their first encounter, he decided to bring her to his friends in Ponyville, not realizing she went away until after Lapis Lazuli pointed it out. He found her where he first met her, and explained that not all ponies were bad, and his own experience with other dragons. He was then found during their conversation by the Salamander Monster, and got taken away. He was eventually saved by Scarlett and the Mane Six afterwards, and in the end gained a friend out of Scarlett. Season 5 Spike became on the spot again when the Mane Six had to meet the Diamond Authority, having to represent Rarity who couldn't make it. He was quick to grow concerned and freaked out, worried that he will go ballistic and start eating Gems of Homeworld. Twilight promised him that they won't let that happen, but when they did arrive, Spike had to wait outside with Yellow Pearl. He was found by Acid and Cyanide, them trying to convince him to eat some Gems before Rarity arrived and stopped them. Season 6 After his involvement with Starlight Glimmer and returning to the present day, he ended up left behind when White Diamond took his friends away. He and Lars Barriga became the only ones not having their minds erased, and he reappeared with the Rutile Twins to try and get Connie Maheswaran's help (with mixed results). He was saved from trouble when Lars took him and the twins away, and for his safety, he was put inside the Lighthouse, but he was captured anyway by White Diamond cohorts alongside the Rutile Twins. He appeared alongside the others in the prison hold and didn't escape until after the power went out within the White Diamond Space Station. Abilities Message flame A notable ability he is known to use is his ability to send letters to Celestia through his fire breath. He also receives letters through a reversal process, "burping" letters from Celestia back. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Dragons Category:Males Category:Equestrians